Packaging machines are normally available in production halls in which a central compressed-air supply is available to feed all kinds of production machines with compressed air. Specifically in deep-draw packaging machines compressed air is needed for deep-drawing and/or forming cavities into the lower foil web. Likewise, for the sealing operation compressed air is needed for generating the contact pressure of the upper film web onto the lower film web, which contact pressure is required for the sealing process.
In small food processing companies or butcher shops there are no central compressed-air supplies. However, deep-draw packaging machines should also be used in this sector. In such companies it would be of advantage if the deep-draw packaging machine only needed an electrical connection, and further media connections for media such as compressed air, vacuum and cooling water are not required.